Self-standing display systems are commonly used to exhibit a wide variety of written information and material about products and services. One such system generally employs flat panel members with surfaces to which photographs, brochures, textual documents, visual aids, or like material can be temporarily, but securely attached for display. Attachment is accomplished by the use of commonly available means, e.g. Velcro(copyright), pushpins, tape, or the like. The adaptability of such known systems for use with various size displays, however, is limited because the configurations of such systems restrict their usage. More specifically, a single panel display is obviously restricted by its size to a set number of display items. If a larger display is needed, one or more additional panels must be added, usually by manual assembly. This process requires that extra panels, as well as tools for the assembly, be transported to the display site and the display with additional panels, must literally be built onsite. By the same token, there are occasions where a small display is necessary and only a multi-panel display is available. Using a display which is over-sized may detract from the overall presentation. As a result, disassembly is required to obtain the optimal display unit which is needed. Again, tools are required and the extra unused panels must be dealt with.
It is the object of the present invention to address and overcome the limitations and disadvantages of prior panel display systems.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a panel display system which is easily and readily convertible to different positions for use, depending on the size of the display system needed and the amount of material to be exhibited.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a panel display system which is easily, quickly, and readily convertible for use to a number of different display positions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a panel display system which is easily, quickly, and readily convertible for use as a single panel display, a dual panel display, or a three panel display.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a panel display system which is easily, quickly, and readily convertible for use to a number of different display positions, without employing the use of tools.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a panel display system which is easily and readily transportable and which can be set up quickly at the display site.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a panel display system which is lightweight, but sturdy and durable, such that it can be reused over and over again, in the various display configurations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a panel display system which is a self-contained unit and which can be converted to various display positions without detachment of panel components.
These and other objects are accomplished by the herein panel display system which comprises three separate, flat display panels, each with surfaces allowing for the easy, temporary attachment and ready removal of photographs, brochures, documents, visual aids or the like. One side of one of the panels is rotatably connected, by hinges, to one side of a second panel. The other side of the first panel is rotatably connected, by hinges, to one side of a third panel, such that the first panel becomes the central display panel in a three panel display configuration, with the other two panels in adjacent alignment. By rotating the panels about their hinges, the display system can readily, easily and quickly be converted to a single panel display or a dual panel display, without the use of tools or any other appliance. A header is provided for ready placement on and attachment to the display system, in each of its configurations. Support members are provided for use when the system is configured as a single panel display.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The panel display system itself, however, both as to its design, construction, and use, together with additional features and advantages thereof, are best understood upon review of the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.